


The Punishment for Fake Wings and Faerie Dust

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: shindong_weekly, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Punishment, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for a contest over @ <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/"></a><b>shindong_weekly</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment for Fake Wings and Faerie Dust

If anyone had told him he was actually going to win the role Heechul, spoiled princess, wanted, perhaps he would never have tried out in the first place. Because a mad Heechul can be a very scary Heechul. If you’re lucky. Normally a mad Heechul is too much for words to describe. Thus, Shindong was worried, beyond worried, when he read the cast list.

Magic Fairy: Shindong

Pauper: Heechul

…

There was no way Heechul was going to be even remotely happy about this. But strangely enough, the elder seemed fine outwardly. Until opening night, that is.

The fated night arrived, and the cast members of Fairy Wonderland – yes they were in a cheesy play, but getting noticed was all that counted – were dressing and heading to hair & make-up. Shindong made the mistake of dressing last, having visited hair and make-up first, so when he noticed a hole in his spandex, he had no choice but to wear them anyways, his member on display, swinging with every movement.

He knew who the culprit was the moment he stepped outside the dressing and saw a jealous Heechul smirking at his handiwork, eyeing him up and down. “Oh my Shinnie, is that _all_ you have?” His cruelty was just beginning as he pinched the younger’s blushing cheeks and walked over to the wings, waiting for his cue to appear on stage.

It was the most embarrassing night for Shindong as he heard the gasps, whispers, and –where those giggles? – fill the audience. But the show must go on, and he had to admit, at least he was the one getting noticed for once, even if for his exposed cock and burning cheeks as he flitted around stage in fake wings and a strained smile, scattering ‘faerie dust’ hither and thither. Heechul was _so_ gonna get it later.

And so he was, but Heechul's plan did not coincide with Shindong’s in any way, shape, or form. He was still pissed, and not in the least finished doling out his punishment upon his dongsaeng. Shindong should have remembered that Heechul always gets what he wants in the end. 

\---~~~--- 

When they arrived home after the final curtain call, the first thing Shindong did was whirl on his hyung, yelling “How fucking dare you? Do you want to whole world to see your dick? I bet it isn’t even that great because you’re so skinny and girly! You pussy! That was so girly of you!” Heechul’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed the latter’s arm, dragging him sputtering down the hall and into the dark of a bedroom.

A squeal was heard as cold metal met flesh, once, twice, four times until Shindong found himself cuffed and chained spread eagle to a bed. Suddenly, the room felt colder as fabrid left his body, his ears picking up on the sound of cutting fabric. A light blinded his eyes, and while he adjusted to the newly arrived light, Heechul stuffed a sock in his mouth, effectively silencing any protest the younger would have made.

“How would you like to see a real cock?” Shindong glared, still mad, and now humiliated that the skinny princess got the better of him. Cinderella was stronger than he looked.

Rella stripped slowly, staring at the younger’s dick to monitor the changing effect as Shindong’s dick rose to attention and the dwindling hue of his cheeks rekindled to rival flaming tomatoes.  Smirking, he lingered a hand at the waist of his boxers before removing them, displaying his pride. Had Shindong not been gagged, _he_ would have smirked himself, for they were practically the same size, and in fact, Shindong was larger – and getting larger by the second.

“This is your punishment for stealing my fake wings and faerie dust. Remember that.” If punishment was going to be this arousing, Shindong would have to remember to defy the lovely elder much more often. And that marked his last lucid thought as a pair of soft moist lips clamped tightly around him, sucking, and licking, smacking sounds and muffled moans filling the room. 

He drew closer and closer to the brink, and, sensing this, Heechul slowed down, tormenting the younger. Shindong strained against his bonds, wanting nothing more than to clutch that head of hair and push him firmly to the base, thus taking in all of him, but he had to content himself with thrusting upwards into Heechul’s warm mouth, until that activity was stopped pressure on his hips as the elder held him still.

Shindong whimpered around the sock, the sound transforming into a sputter, and Rella smirked once more, completely withdrawing, denying his dongsaeng release.

The younger begged with his eyes, pleaded for forgiveness, and the whipped puppy look began to crack at Heechul’s resolve, but he tried to remain firm. Thus, he kneeled on the bed, and began to pleasure himself in Shindong’s sight, moaning breathily, running long fingers up and down his smooth cock. The look in Shindong’s eyes was akin to a puppy, depressed, whipped, unloved, and a tear of apology ran down his cheek. Much more of this treatment and he might break out into rivers of tears – after all, it was not his fault he got the part, not entirely.

Heechul noticed and something inside him broke, that something that took pride in getting his way at all costs. Leaning down, he took the younger in his mouth once more, and sucked, reaching a hand up to remove the gag, and listened as their moans promptly filled the room, blinding white filling Shindong’s eyes as he spilled into his elder’s mouth. 

Released from their respective bonds, Heechul from the bonds of jealous and anger, and Shindong from the physical chains and manacles, they came together, Heechul thrusting slowing, and purposefully into the younger, filling him wholly as he came.

The last thing Shindong heard was “you can be my magic fairy anytime.”


End file.
